Questions and Tears
by Bleeding-Arora
Summary: Ron wants to ask Kim something, but can never find the words, but when Kim finds out, will she give the answer he wants?


Of Nervousness and Questions

Rated K+

Synopsis: Ron wants to ask Kim something, but can never find the words, but when Kim finds out, will she give the answer he wants?

A/N: I've been told that I need to put pairings on my stories, or no one will read them, considering I don't get many reviews and or readers, I guess I could try it. This is something I came up with after I saw So the Drama… OMG I loved that movie… it was so cute… heh.

…

_He opened and closed his mouth a few times, he wanted to say it, he really did, but he was scared, nervous and felt a bit sick. What if she did not say it back, or worse, what if she rejected him?  
"I… l-l-adog" _

"_What?" Kim asked as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. _

"_I love you," he said. The words rushed out of his mouth quickly. He braced himself for the worst as he waited for her reply. She smiled and slowly leaned in and gave him a kiss. _

"_I love you too Ron." All he could do was smile. _

Kim Possible sat in her living room reminiscing of old times. She had been with Ron for five years, and they had never been closer. She slid down in her chair and turned the album page and found old pictures of Ron and herself in pre–k. She smiled at the pictures just as the doorbell rang. She stood up to get the door. Ron stood in front of her with a goofy grin; his hands were behind his back.

"Since when do you knock?" she asked in a mock tone.

"Since the company is taking me and a guest to Hawaii."

"Are you serious! That is so awesome." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a congratulatory kiss. "Wait, what for?" She asked curiously.

"Well, the Ron man just got a promotion. You are now looking at the new executive CEO of Nakasumi America! BOO-YAH!"  
"I am so proud of you." She said as she pulled Ron into a hug. "You know, you are so lucky Nakasumi San really liked you."

"Yeah, he gave me a job pretty quickly after college," he waited for a moment and smiled. "Can I come in?" he asked. She chuckled; she had completely forgotten that they were still at the door.

…

The next day the couple reached Honolulu in the evening and was escorted to an expensive looking hotel where they would stay in the luxury suite on the top floor.

"Wow KP look at this view." Ron said as he walked over to the balcony. The balcony looked over the entire city, even Rufus poked out of Ron's pocket to have a look.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he climbed up to Ron's shoulder.

"This place sure is beautiful." Kim said as she sat on the bed and looked around the suite. "Ron you want to take a look around the city?"

BUZZ 

"Oh, sorry Kim, I gotta go…" Ron said looking down at his pager. "Nakasumi San needs me for something. Rain check?"

"Sure," Kim said. Ron gave Kim a kiss on the cheek and quickly left.

…

"Ah, hi… I sorta have an… appointment?" Ron said as he entered a jewelry shop.

"Mr. Stoppable?"  
"Yea,"

"Right this way."

The lady took Ron to the end of the store and introduced him to Sara Bales who would be helping him with his 'purchases'.

"And this is a princess cut diamond, and well in the price range you discussed, it's quite exquisite, especially with its opal base."

"Um… no, I'm looking for something simple. Just a small diamond, with a gold band, or something, simple ya know?"

"How 'bout this, it's quite lovely really, although, it's in platinum, not gold." She said showing him a small, yet simple diamond ring.

"It's great… what do you think Rufus?" he asked. The naked mole rat had been sitting at the table for a while, looking through the pile of rings and helping Ron choose. He examined it and nodded. "I'll take it."

…

Later that night, Ron took Kim to an Italian restaurant in order to celebrate his new job. He could not help but notice how beautiful she looked in her black satin dress. A violinist was playing softly at a nearby table and the dim candle fire illuminated Kim's face. _It's now or never. _He thought to himself as he took her hand.

"Kim, I want to ask you a question."

"Hmm?"

"We've known each other for a long time and…" he trailed off. _Breathe, Ron breathe, what's the worst she can do? _He asked himself, unfortunately an annoying voice answered back _she can say no._ He cringed at the thought. "… and…" He looked at his watch. " I just realized I have to do something for work, I have to go." Ron got up and left.

"Wonder what that was about?" Kim said out loud as she watched him leave.

….

Ron came back to the suite at midnight. Kim had already gone to sleep, but had left a note asking what he had been. He sat down at the desk and sighed. _I totally blew it,_ he said to himself. _I have work? Great excuse, damn it I'm such an idiot! _ He looked back at Kim and bit his lip.

"Kim, you awake?" No answer. "Good, 'cause I wanna tell you something, and I can totally only do it when you're asleep. Tonight, when I…left, I really didn't mean it to be that way, in fact… I didn't even have work; it was an excuse… an excuse to get out of asking you the most important question I've ever asked you… I want you to marry me. Yea, that's right, Ron Stoppable wants to get married. I was scared that you'd say no, so I bolted… I'm so lame… I know you'd never hurt me, but I don't want you to reject my offer either… I guess what I'm trying to say is, please… marry me?" He asked. Her sleeping body shifted, but did not answer back. "It's always easier when you're asleep." He said looking down at his feet as he shuffled into the bathroom to change. He unfortunately did not notice a fully awake and ecstatic Kim Possible lying in bed.

…

Ron looked over at the red glowing letters, which read 7:03 and turned over to wake Kim, but she was not there. He got up and went downstairs where he found her in the gym running on the treadmill. He walked over to her and tapped her. She took off her headphones and smiled at him.

"Hi," She said as she turned off the machine.

"Hey Kim, sorry about last night and stuff… I just—"

"No big, you were probably really busy… I was just wondering, do you have anything to ask me?"

"Uh…. Yeah, actually I wanted to know what you wanted for breakfast." He replied. Her smile faded slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great… just get me a bagel or something, and some coffee. Okay?"

"Sure." With that he left. Kim groaned and hit her head on the treadmill out of frustration.

…

During lunch the couple went to a small burger place near the hotel. They sat down at the table and looked over the menu. Rufus had climbed out of Ron's pocket and settled himself on the table.

"Hey Kim, will you-"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes to your question."

"But… you don't even know what I was gonna ask."

"Whatever it is, yes… yes to it."

"Okay… I was gonna ask if you were gonna be ordering French fries or onion rings?"

"Oh… yea… well, onion rings then." She said dishearteningly. Ron's pager buzzed again, he looked down and groaned.

"I swear, when Nakasumi San said 'business trip' he meant business trip. I've gotta go again Kim, I'm so sorry." He said standing up. He gave her a kiss and was on his way once again. As he left the Kimmunicator went off. Kim turned it on and saw Monique on the other end.

"Did homeboy pop the question yet?"

"If he did do you think I'd be sitting at a diner alone?"

"He left again?"

"Yep,"

"Well, did you drop the hints like I told you?"

"Exactly like you told me Monique, what if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?"

"Trust me he does, he loves you Kim, you know that."

"I know, but then why doesn't he just ask me?"

"He needs to do it on his own time, in the meanwhile, it wouldn't hurt if you to stop worrying about this and just relax, you are on vacation. Have you thought of how you're gonna say 'yes'?"

"Well… I was thinking maybe I should just be happy and say sure, or something, but that would be a little insensitive… so-"

"What, no tears, no… oh I love you thank you sort of thing?"

"No, that would be so fake. I want to accept with dignity." Monique shrugged.

"I think crying would be sweet."

"No,"

"Fine… I've gotta go, but when he asks you better call me girl."

"Okay, bye!" Monique waved farewell before the screen went black. "Why should I wait for him, it's my vacation too… I'll go back to the hotel and do something… alone… by myself." She sighed and put her head down on the table. She felt a small pat on her arm. She jolted up and found herself facing Rufus who was obviously trying to comfort her.

"Rufus? I thought you went with Ron"

"No" He replied.

"Oh, well, would you like to spend the day with me?" Rufus nodded. "Good, at least I won't be alone." She said as she put him into her pocket.

…

"Miss Possible," A voice called to her as Kim walked into the lobby. She turned to see that the receptionist was beckoning her to the front desk. "Are you Miss Kim Possible?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Oh, good… you have mail." She said as she handed a small sealed envelope. She took it and examined it. It was addressed to her, however the writing was completely unfamiliar. She opened it, but reading it made her, if possible, even more confused:

"Dear Miss Possible,

You are invited to a gala event at the blue room on the fourth floor at six PM. Please dress appropriately and please be on time.

Thanking You,"

She looked over at Rufus who just shrugged.

"That's odd, they didn't even sign it… well, I'll go anyways, and it'll give me something to do."

…

Kim went up to the fourth floor at her appointed time. She wore a bottle green evening gown that brought out her eyes. She hoped that she wasn't too overdressed. She soon came to a pair of closed doors labeled 'The Blue Room'.

_That's weird; I wonder why I don't hear anyone. _ She entered and found herself in a completely dark and deserted room.

"Hello?" she called out as she took a step forward. Suddenly a spotlight hit her face. There was still no one visible to her.

"I've known you forever." Ron's voice rang out from the corridors, but he was nowhere to be seen. She stepped forward, each step lit up a portion of the room.

"Ron?" His voice continued.

"You've been there for me through thick and thin, sometimes I don't even know how I could have ever lived without you." Kim walked forward. "The one thing I do know is that I fell in love with an angel, my angel." Kim kept a steady pace, and continued walking forward; she was determined to find him. "So, today… I want to ask this angel of mine a question. Four words that I hope will live with you forever." She had now walked to the front of the room; a spotlight illuminated Ron as well. "Will you marry me?" he asked kneeling in front of her and offering the ring he bought. She nodded as tears of joy fell silently down her face.

….

Okay I'm done… really really really really really lame, I know, but I've been thinking about it since I saw So the Drama I SO LOVE THAT MOVIE hehe… yea, hope you all liked it… meh, I had fun with it, even if it's not that great. And I know the characters are a bit OOC, but well, this is my first time writing KP fan fiction so I thought I'd play with it… scrunches nose Well, good night alls, I have an exam in the morning.


End file.
